This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2000-62565 filed Oct. 24, 2000, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a gas scrubber for treating gas generated during the manufacture of semiconductor devices and, more particularly to a gas scrubber with an automatic disassembling device.
Since a gas exhausted from the semiconductor manufacturing device contains a high degree of the toxic components, it must be purified before exhausted to atmosphere. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a gas scrubber comprises an intake 1 where gas flows in to a gas scrubber, a burning chamber 3 to treat the gas with heat, a wetting chamber 5 which removes water soluble components contained in the gas flowing in from a burning chamber 3, and an outlet which exhausts gas that has been treated.
A gas scrubber related to the present invention is explained in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,824.
The above-described gas scrubber requires periodic cleaning of the burning chamber and the wetting chamber due to powder buildup resulting from the treatment of toxic gasses. In order to clean the burning chamber and the wetting chamber of the gas scrubber, the gas scrubber must be disassembled.
The construction of conventional gas scrubbers does not facilitate the disassembly of components so that the burning chamber and wetting chamber may be cleaned, making the cleaning process inconvenient.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to resolve the foregoing problems of conventional gas scrubbers by providing a gas scrubber with an automatic disassembling device, comprising a burning chamber to treat the gas with heat, a wetting chamber connected to the burning chamber for removing water soluble components contained in the gas flowing in from the burning chamber, an outlet which exhausts the gas that has been treated, and a housing that contains both the burning chamber and the wetting chamber. The wetting chamber slides out of the housing along guide rails placed at the bottom side edges of the wetting chamber. The bottom back edge of the burning chamber is connected to the top back edge of the wetting chamber with a hinge and a pivot member placed on both sides of the burning chamber so that when the wetting chamber slides out along the guide rails to the outside of the housing. The burning chamber rotates about 90 degrees in the inside of the housing.
Other objects are satisfied by a gas scrubber with an automatic disassembling device comprising a pair of screws attached to the back of the wetting chamber for moving the wetting chamber out of the housing when it is unscrewed and moving the wetting chamber into the inside of the housing when it is screwed into the wetting chamber.
Other objects are satisfied by a gas scrubber with an automatic disassembling device comprising motors placed at the back of the housing and connected to the screws to rotate the screws, whereby movement of the wetting chamber is controlled via control of the motors.